


Stormy Night

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Community: spanking_world, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Written for the Valentine's Challenge @ Spanking_World on Livejournal</p>
<p>Is slightly related to my other piece "Blood in the Forest" this is set during Alice's lesbian relationship mentioned in that fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

There had been a storm. A real bad one. 

Everyone had expected it to hit Miami, but a sudden change of direction had brought it to New York City. 

It would be called the Long Island Express by New Yorkers. Others would call it The Great New England Hurricane of '38. It was a devastating storm that had assaulted the east coast on the twenty-first of September. 

New York City itself was spared the worst, being impacted only by the weaker parts of the storm. Long Island had been brutally hit by vicious winds and thirty-five foot storm surges. 

The peak had been during the day and Alice had watched it from inside her apartment. She had lost power for a short time, but it was soon back on. The winds had died down. It was still raining steadily. It was night now and she thought about going out to see if there was anything she could do. However explaining to anyone what a skinny girl on her own could to would be awkward. She could see from her seventh floor window that there were still some sections of the city where the power was out. 

There was a knock at the door. Alice quickly rushed to answer it, moving faster than any human could, and opened the door. 

"Alice, Elizabeth smiled. She was wearing a big raincoat and looked utterly drenched. Alice gestured for her to come in. 

Like Alice, Elizabeth was a vampire. Elizabeth had shoulder length curly blonde hair, and, like all vampires that had sworn off human blood, she had warm golden eyes. Elizabeth claimed to prefer the flavour of animal blood, saying there was something bitter about human blood to her taste. It was a matter of which she liked better rather than any moral consideration. She was taller than Alice and had pretty features and full lips. 

Alice shut the door. "You must be soaked through." 

"I am," Elizabeth nodded. She whirled and gave Alice a smiled. "Want to help me get out of these wet clothes?" 

Elizabeth was sixty-eight years old, though she looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She and Alice had been together for a few months. They both knew that their affair wasn't permanent. Elizabeth wasn't one to settle down for long, and she was planning a trip to Europe in the near future. Alice had had a vision that she would meet a man, a vampire, and that she would be with him forever. Until she met him she was preparing herself by living only on the blood of animals. 

"You really have a one track mind don't you?" 

"I live for the two 'F's in life," Elizabeth replied. She took of her coat and hung it on the hook and grinned at Alice. "Feeding and fucking." 

"Get out of those clothes and got get a towel and I'll think about it," Alice said. 

"Yes ma'am," Elizabeth nodded and dashed off to the bathroom. 

Alice went back to the window. It was still raining heavily. It was odd to know some things about the future and nothing about others. This storm for example had never come up in her visions. This devastating event had taken her completely by surprise. It made her wonder what other terrible things she would fail to see. 

She thought about the far future. She had had many glimpses of the handsome man she was going to marry and be with forever. She knew she was going to have a family. She was going to have a loving place where she and her husband could be. A place with vampires who did not feed on humans. 

Sometimes she wished that future would hurry. 

Alice heard Elizabeth return. "That was quick." 

"I was well motivated," Elizabeth purred. Alice turned to her and found Elizabeth completely naked. Elizabeth was curvy with fully breasts topped by large puffy pink nipples. Her hips were wide and wantonly womanly. She looked wonderful and, aside from her hair, looked mostly dry. 

"With this storm there won't be anything happening worth going out for tonight. I can think of something to keep us...entertained." 

"You are so wicked Elizabeth, I think you may be the most sex-obsessed person I've ever met." 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Elizabeth said and in the blink of an eye crossed the distance between them and kissed Alice. 

Alice parted her lips, allowing Elizabeth's tongue to dart between them. Alice felt terribly over-dressed. She gently pushed Elisabeth back and took her hand and led her to the bedroom. 

Alice undressed quickly under Elizabeth's hungry gaze. She admired Alice's lithe form, her breasts small and perky. She found her short messy hair adorable, and she really liked Alice's butt too. 

The moment she was naked Elizabeth pounced on her lover again. A gust of wind rattled the window and drove the rain harder against the glass. Neither vampire noticed, they were too caught up in each other. Elizabeth urged Alice back, pressing her back against the wall. Her hands were quickly storking and grabbing all over Alice. 

Elizabeth sucked on Alice's bottom lip, running her tongue back and forth over it while her hands cupped the younger vampire's breasts. She pinched and played with Alice's nipples for a few moments before her right hand moved down and her left grabbed Alice's wrist and pinned it to the wall over her head. 

Alice brought up her other arm, allowing Elizabeth to pin them both while her right hand went between Alice's legs. 

They could both smell each other, their vampire senses meant they could both pick up the scent of each other's arousal. Elizabeth ran her fingers between Alice's nether lips, teasing for a few seconds. Elizabeth liked to tease. Alice liked to be teased. 

While she tantalized between Alice's legs Elizabeth kissed and sucked on her neck. The teasing made Alice wetter and wetter, her scent got stronger. It was a smell Elizabeth loved. She brought her fingers up to her lips and looked Alice in the eyes as licked them clean before putting them back down between her legs. 

The teasing was over. She immediately pressed her middle finger against Alice's clit. She rubbed it in fast, tight circles. Alice moaned, hands opening and closing but she made no effort to resist Elizabeth's hold on her wrists. Elizabeth rubbed faster. Harder. She looked into Alice's big eyes. 

Alice moaned loudly when she came, her legs shaking. 

The moment Elizabeth released her writs Alive pushed the other woman back towards the bed. The rain fell. The city became more and more saturated with misery. Alice's hands went to Elizabeth's large tits. She squeezed them, taking the weight of them in her palms. 

Alice liked Elizabeth's big boobs, they were well suited to her figure and she enjoyed playing with them. Elizabeth loved her own breasts, she loved showing them off and loved having them played with. As they reached the bed Alice dipped her head and latched onto the other vampire's left nipple. She swirled her tongue around the pebbled peak. Elizabeth moaned, holding Alice's head to her breast. 

The younger vampire spent time switching between breasts, kissing them, sucking and lightly biting on Elizabeth's nipples. The wind howled. Rain lashed the building. Alice pushed Elizabeth back onto the bed. The springs creaked, one of them popped. 

On her back with her legs dangling off the side of the bed Elizabeth spread her arms wide on either side of her. She looked up at the ceiling. Alice knelt on the floor. She lifted Elizabeth's right leg. She kissed and licked the inside of her ankle then started moving up the inside of the leg. Elizabeth whimpered and put the fingers that she had used to pleasure Alice to her lips. She sucked on them, savoring the taste. 

Alice shuffled forward on her knees, putting Elizabeth's legs up on her shoulders. She smooched her way up beyond her lover's knee and made her kissy-kiss way along the inside of her thigh. 

"I'm so wet for you Alice, come taste how wet I am." 

Alice smiled and just before she reached Elizabeth's aroused cunt she froze. Her thoughts were overwhelmed. Images filled her mind. She gasped. The vision lasted only a couple of seconds but what she saw was... 

"Alice? Are you okay?" 

"Yes," Alice nodded and kissed her thigh again. "I'm fine. Better than fine," she assured the concerned woman who was now sitting up a little. "I just saw..." her eyes glanced at the window. The rain. The vision had been just a short glimpse of a future where they were in this room and where it was raining, just exactly like it was now. The vision was of this very night. She looked up and met Elizabeth's gaze. She was uncertain, she was excited. What she had seen was...wow. But how would that happen? 

"What did you see?" 

"That would be telling," Alice grinned and closed the space between her mouth and Elizabeth's pussy. She licked with long strokes using the flat of her tongue. Elizabeth flopped back on the bad again. She moaned as Alice lapped, lavishing lovely licks on her labia. Alice's tongue probed deeper, caressing her clit. Elizabeth took handfuls of the bed sheets in her hands. Steadily Alice picked up the pace, tongue moving faster and faster. She licked all over Elizabeth's cunt. 

Eventually Alice's focus settled on Elizabeth's clit. She intensely sucked and tongued the little nub until Elizabeth was overcome with orgasm. 

While Elizabeth came down Alice thought about the images she had seen in her vision. The more she thought about it the more she wanted it to happen. It had been sexy, it and been very appealing to her. But she had no idea how to take things and make it happen. 

Elizabeth sat up and she put both of her hands on Alice's head, stroking her hair. "What's happening in that head of yours beautiful?" 

Alice wasn't sur ehow to put it. "In my vision I saw us." 

"Did you now? And what were we doing darling?" 

Alice hesitate. What if Elizabeth thought it was weird, or what if she took some kind of offense. Alice was reassured by the fact that she had seen it happen, but she also knew that her visions were not set in stone. Events that she saw could be changed. "You were sitting just like you are now." 

"And where were you? What was I doing to you? Was it something wicked?" 

"I was, maybe I should just show you." Alice stood. She paused again for a few seconds. Elizabeth gave her an encouraging smile. Alice put herself over Elizabeth's lap. "I was like this." 

Elizabeth traced a finger from the back of Alice's neck down the line of her spine. Alice shivered. Elizabeth's finger stroked over Alice's buttocks. "Tell me what you saw? What do you want?" 

Alice closed her eyes and recalled the images again. "You were spanking me." 

"Have you ever been spanked before Alice?" 

"Only by my father and step-mother," she replied. "Never in a sexual way." 

Elizabeth squeezed her butt. "Would you like me to spank you?" 

"Yes," Alice said quietly. 

"All you have to do is ask." 

"Spank me Elizabeth. Please spank me." 

"Anything for you darling," Elizabeth said. She raised her hand and brought it down, smacking Alice's buttock hard. 

While the rain continued to fall on New York City Elizabeth spanked Alice for the first time. 

It would not be the last.


End file.
